Prise d'otages
by HebiDoku
Summary: Quelques métros en retard et il a fallut que cela tombe sur lui ! Pourtant il ne s'en plaindra pas tellement. . .NaruSasu/ YahiIta YAOI


Prise d'otages

Il se leva avec une étrange bonne humeur , il prit une douche rapide parce qu'il remarqua qu'il était légèrement en retard sur son timing. Il se brossa les dents , prit son sac qu'il ne mit que sur une seule épaule enfila ses chaussures sans se pencher et sortit de chez lui. Il referma derrière lui puis regarda sa montre. Il était sept heures trente , normalement il sortait à vingt , il aurait donc quelques métros en retard. Mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas plus que ça.

Il avait dix huit ans, et était rentré en fac de droit , brillant élève quoi qu'un peu solitaire voire même beaucoup, il ne parlait pas et souriait encore moins. Ses yeux noirs allaient de paire avec ses cheveux , avec deux mèches cachant par moment les ténèbres de ses yeux. Il s'appelait Sasuke Uchiwa. Il était assez connu pour avoir été renié par sa famille dès l'âge de seize ans, pour seule raison : son homosexualité.

Mais il ne s'en était pas formaliser , l'argent ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui l'intéressait. Grâce à ses bons résultats il eut une bourse pour pouvoir entrer dans sa fac de droit. Et il était premier de sa classe.

Il arriva enfin sur le quai du métro , il fixait le mur en face de lui d'un œil désintéressé, attendant patiemment son métro, il espérait que sa place n'était pas encore prise. Quand le métro arriva , Sasuke soupira il était bondé , des personnes sortirent du train et Sasuke s'y engouffra il se dirigea vers l'arrière du wagon et remarqua que sa place était prise par un blond qui avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles et la tête posé contre la vitre, les yeux fermés. Un pendentif sur sa poitrine qu'on découvrait par sa chemise ouverte de quelques boutons. La place à côté du blond était libre et Sasuke s'y assit posant son sac sur ses genoux.

Le brun entendait parfaitement la musique qu'écoutait son voisin et il se demandât comment est-ce qu'il pouvait s'endormir avec ce genre de musique, c'était plutôt pour bien se réveiller. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment , à vrai dire il aimait bien ce genre de musique , du métal ou du heavy métal.

Il ne lui restait que deux arrêts quand d'un coup le métro s'arrêta et des coups de feu furent tirer, faisant sursauter tout le monde et crier certaine personne , même le blond endormit se réveilla brutalement , Sasuke regardait avec de grands yeux les hommes encagoulés.

Il soupira pour lui même , deux arrêts. . .Deux arrêts et il aurait été loin de tout cela. Le blond à côté de lui retira ses écouteurs et donna un léger coup de coude à Sasuke pour attirer son attention, celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et leva un sourcil pour lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Chuchota-t-il

-Apparemment c'est une prise d'otages. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit , ils se fixèrent puis le blond reprit la parole

-T'as pas l'air effrayé.

-. . .Si tu le dis. . .

Le blond fronça les sourcils puis reporta son attention sur l'extérieur, ils étaient entouré de mur , une bouche de métro.

Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé ? Pourtant il aurait pu se faire dessus, à l'extérieur il paraissait sûrement sûr de lui mais au fond il tremblait de tout ses membres , il n'avait jamais aimé les armes dès qu'il entendait le son d'un coup de feu il paniquait , intérieurement. Son éducation lui permettait de ne pas s'exprimer. Mais cela pouvait s'avérer être un gros soucis , parce que son but n'était pas d'être pris pour une personne insensible.

C'était plutôt ce blond qui n'avait pas l'air effrayé, ledit blond fixa son regard sur les deux hommes encagoulés qui étaient dans le milieu du wagon , puis il se pencha légèrement et vit deux autres hommes dans la cabine de commande. Il entendit un soupir venir de sa droite et regarda le brun

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sasuke plongea ses yeux dans ceux bleu de son voisin et répondit

-Je croyais que ça allait être une bonne journée. . .

Un léger sourire prit le blond

-Naruto.

Sasuke le fixa un long moment avant de répondre

-Sasuke.

Un autre sourire s'installa sur le visage mât de Naruto

-Hey ! Vous deux dans le fond ! Fermez-la !

Sasuke eut un léger sursaut , alors que le blond ne fit que fixer l'homme qui leur avait parlé. Sasuke grommela pour lui même

-Pourquoi a t-il fallut que je sois en retard aujourd'hui ?

-Tout simplement pour me rencontrer.

Sasuke regarda d'un air blasé ce personnage

-Tu dis que c'est moi qui ne suis pas effrayé mais regarde ton comportement , t'as l'air à l'aise.

Un sourire énigmatique se forma sur le visage de Naruto. Un homme arriva vers les deux autres qui s'écartèrent légèrement , le nouvel homme prit la parole

-Bonjour mesdames, messieurs, je suis désolé de vous interrompre dans votre vie quotidienne mais je me suis dis , pourquoi ne pas changer leur train train quotidien ! Et donc me voici !

-C'est un véritable comique celui là. Marmonna Naruto

-Plus sérieusement vous n'avez pas de chance , je n'ai gardé que le premier wagon , tout les autres sont partit ! La police est bel et bien avertie mais sachez que vous ne sortirez pas tant que nous n'aurons pas notre argent ! Et à partir de dix heures, je tuerai des otages toutes les dix minutes.

Des pleurs commencèrent à se faire entendre dans le wagon , suivit d'autre , et de quelques gémissements désespéré , un léger frisson parcourut la nuque de Sasuke qui ferma les yeux pour se rendre réellement compte de la situation il pensa qu'il était content que son reniement soit passé aux informations comme ça s'ils découvraient son identité , on ne lui demanderai pas son argent vu qu'il n'en avait pas.

On voyait le chef de la bande faire des allers-retours de la cabine à ses deux compères au milieu du wagon et leur chuchoter des trucs, c'était la seule occupation que les occupants du wagon avaient, à part pleurer et gémir sur leur sort. Sasuke regarda sa montre, il était huit heures quarante , il espérait sincèrement que la police leur donnerait l'argent qu'ils souhaitaient, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les coups de feu retentirent à nouveau. Naruto toujours à côté de lui , avait remit ses écouteurs et fixait les murs en dehors. Soudain un téléphone résonna dans le wagon faisant sursauter pas mal de personne mais surtout attira l'attention de toute les personnes y comprit Naruto qui avait enlevé un écouteur, pour se tourner vers Sasuke qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir son portable de sa poche, immédiatement un des hommes vint le lui prendre sans qu'il ne put savoir qui l'appelait , mais l'homme regarda l'écran tactile , appuya pour répondre tout en disant à Sasuke

-C'est un certain Itachi.

Sasuke se tapa doucement le front avec la paume de sa main

-Allô ?. . .Hm, nan. . .Je ne te le dirai pas. . .Oui, oui, juste à côté. . .Non plus. . .Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une prise d'otages «Itachi». . .Regarde les informations ! Bon allez, au revoir.

Ils avaient l'air vraiment sûr d'eux , tout ces braqueurs. L'homme regarda le téléphone puis leva le bras et balança avec beaucoup de force le portable pile entre les deux têtes de Sasuke et Naruto, le brun sursauta légèrement , puis il vit au sol son portable complètement cassé, un profond soupir le prit. Il devrait s'en racheter un.

Dix heures arriva lentement , très lentement. Les personnes étaient en perpétuel stress , Le chef se posta au milieu et tout le monde devina un sourire sous sa cagoule il déclara

-Et bien, et bien. Nous voilà à l'heure fatidique. Une petite seconde.

Il composa un numéro sur le téléphone qu'il avait , il mit le haut parleur et demanda

-Vous m'entendez bien ? Il est dix heures, nous n'avons pas eu notre argent, je vais devoir sévir.

-Cela n'avancera à rien de tuer des otages ! S'écria une voix dans le portable , Libérez les !

-Laissez moi réfléchir, quelques secondes. . .Non. Bon et bien qui vais-je choisir ?

Il pointa du doigt une jeune femme proche de lui et un autre homme l'attrapa par le bras , et elle se mit à hurler à essayer de se battre en suppliant de rester en vie , tout le monde était comme bloqué, ne pouvant faire un geste , se demandant s'il allait véritablement le faire , et la femme hurlait , hurlait encore et encore, alors qu'au téléphone l'homme paniquait il essayait de faire gagner du temps mais le chef des hommes, leva son arme qu'il bloqua sur le front de la femme , qui était fermement agrippée par un des braqueurs

-Vous êtes prêt ? Je compte jusqu'à trois. . .Un. . .Deux. . .Trois. . .

Il parlait alors que l'homme au bout du téléphone s'égosillait pour l'empêcher de faire son acte, mais il appuya sur la détente , et la femme se tut brutalement , le coup de feu réveilla tout le monde et presque tout le wagon se remplit de hurlements , en voyant le corps de la jeune femme s'affaisser pour tomber lourdement au sol, les yeux exorbités, le sang coulait de sa tête. Sasuke avait détourné le regard. Et ce fut ainsi toute les dix minutes qui passait beaucoup trop vite aux yeux des passagers, Naruto avait prit dans ses bras le brun qui ne voulait plus voir ce spectacle, il sentait ses pieds baigner dans le sang des victimes , et il s'agrippait a la chemise du blond , il n'aimait pas les coups de feu et maintenant l'odeur des corps remplissait ses narines

-Vu comme c'est partit, vous allez tous mourir très chers, sauf un. Qui nous servira de protection pour s'enfuir.

-On devrait pas plutôt garder quatre personnes ? Nous sommes quatre tout de même.

-Hm. . .C'est vrai, je vais y réfléchir.

Après ce bref échange, il reprit son travail , assassinant sans remords

-Dîtes moi , inspecteur , combien de gens allez vous me laisser tuer ?

Un grommèlement répondit , on sentait la culpabilité dudit inspecteur , Naruto caressa doucement les cheveux brun tout en fixant le visage pâle contre son torse, il ne remarqua pas le doigt du chef se poser sur Sasuke, un des hommes encagoulés se dirigea donc vers le fond du bus puis attrapa le bras du brun sans ménagement et le tira, Naruto voulut le retenir mais Sasuke repoussa sa main , il plongea simplement ses yeux dans les siens , tout en se laissant traîner sans opposer la moindre résistance.

-Oh, oh. Enfin quelqu'un qui sait que c'est inutile de demander clémence !

Sasuke se tourna vers l'autre homme et plongea son regard dans les yeux de l'autre tout en répondant

-Disons plutôt , enfin une personne qui a assez de fierté pour ne pas s'abaisser devant un connard.

Sasuke se prit la crosse de l'arme dans la tête avec violence alors que l'autre disait

-Ne m'insulte pas, petit con.

Naruto se leva d'un coup et se plaça devant Sasuke qui fixa son dos, estomaqué.

-Ne le touche pas !

-Tu me tutoies ?

-Ouais, je te tutoies.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Retournes t'asseoir.

-Tu devrais écouter ton petit copain , «Naruto».

Sasuke tira sur la chemise bleue claire , en espérant faire partir le blond

-Laisse nous partir. Tous ceux qui restent.

Un rire résonna dans le wagon qui ne contenait plus que onze personnes

-Et qu'as tu donc à me proposer ?

Naruto réfléchit quelques secondes puis arracha son pendentif , et le présenta devant les yeux du braqueurs

-Ceci, c'est la dernière existante , une pierre précieuse qui vaux sans doute l'argent que tu souhaites.

Le chef fixait le pendentif en train de réfléchir

-En plus il est facile à transporter , ce n'est pas comme les billets qui peuvent être tracés !

-Hm. . .J'accepte que vous partiez, sauf. . .Le petit brun derrière toi.

-Q. . .Quoi ? Il en est hors de question !

-Naruto, c'est un bon deal ! Vas y !

Le blond se retourna

-Un bon deal ! Nan mais tu te fous de moi ? C'est surtout pour toi que je fais ça !

Un rougissement s'installa sur le visage pâle , Naruto se retourna vers l'assassin et dit clairement

-Je refuse de te le donner s'il ne part pas avec moi.

-Je crois que tu ne vas pas avoir le choix.

Il pointa du doigt ses complices , Naruto sourit en retour , fit glisser la pierre bleutée le long de la chaîne et la glissa dans sa bouche tout en disant

-Je crois que c'est toi qui n'a pas le choix.

Ils remarquèrent la crispation de la mâchoire sous la cagoule

-. . .D'accord il part avec toi. Donne la moi.

-Ouvre les portes.

Il fit ouvrir les portes et fit descendre les neuf autres personnes, Naruto sortit donc le pendentif de sa bouche, l'essuya sur sa chemise et la regarda une dernière fois. Avant de la passer au braqueurs , celui-ci la rangea dans une poche légèrement ample Naruto descendit lentement alors que Sasuke se colla au braqueur en le fixant dans les yeux pour le défier, personne ne remarqua la main aventureuse qui s'insinua dans la poche pour récupérer la pierre. Puis Sasuke sortit se faisant aider pour descendre , le brun glissa la pierre dans son sac puis ils avancèrent sur les rails

-J'ai toujours rêvé de descendre dans les rails.

-Pff, n'importe quoi , toi ! Allez avance petit brun !

-Je ne suis pas petit !

Ils arrivèrent sur le quai et se firent entraîner par les policiers , ils dirent qu'ils étaient les derniers et une horde de policier se jetèrent à leur poursuite , ils se firent interroger , pas vraiment longtemps mais assez pour les embêter.

-Je t'offre un verre, Sasuke ?

Ledit Sasuke le fixa puis acquiesça , ils se dirigèrent vers un bar , commandèrent et s'installèrent sur une table un peu éloignée. Le blond regardait dehors, l'agitation des gens , il passa ses doigts sur l'endroit où devrait se trouver son pendentif

-Il comptait beaucoup pour toi ce collier ?

-. . .C'était le seul objet que j'avais de mon père, normalement on le passe de père en fils. Mais cela ne sera plus possible maintenant, déjà que c'était compromis par mes goûts.

-Tu en es vraiment sûr ?

Naruto fixa le brun en fronçant les sourcils, celui-ci se pencha pour prendre son sac , il l'ouvrit et farfouilla légèrement puis il se leva , se posta derrière le blond , se pencha au dessus de son épaule, son souffle chatouillait l'oreille de Naruto. Et enfin Sasuke tendit la main devant le blond et l'ouvrit délicatement pour lui montrer la pierre précieuse. Un exclamation de surprise le prit, puis un raclement de chaise assez bruyant par sa précipitation et Naruto se retrouva en face du brun qui était légèrement prit au dépourvu par ces brusques mouvements , le blond se pencha rapidement prenant le visage de Sasuke en coupe pour l'embrasser, sa langue s'aventura dans la bouche du brun qui ne pu que gémir en s'accrochant à la chemise bleue d'une main , fermant l'autre délicatement. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes puis se séparèrent à bout de souffle , mais Naruto continua de picorer légèrement les lèvres de Sasuke tout en murmurant des «merci». Il lui donna la pierre puis ils se rassirent , le brun déclara

-Bah tu m'as bien sauvé alors je pouvais bien faire ça pour toi.

Un léger sourire se forma sur le visage de Sasuke , le premier depuis plusieurs années.

-Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ?

-. . .Uchiwa.

Naruto fut légèrement surpris, puis il dit

-C'est vrai qu'il y a une sacré ressemblance.

-Hm ? Entre qui et qui ?

-Ah bah cela devait être lui.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Itachi Uchiwa, c'est. . .

-Mon frère. D'où tu le connais ?

-Il sort avec mon cousin.

-Ah, il sort avec. . .PARDON ?

-Tu ne le savais pas ?

-Mon frère est gay ?

-Bah toi aussi non ?

-Oui , bien sûr, mais mon frère lui ne s'est pas fait renié ! Il n'a dû rien dire aux parents. . .Niark, je vais pouvoir le faire chanter.

-Tu sais je n'aime pas particulièrement ton sourire. . .

Un rire prit le brun qui s'arrêta d'un seul coup, posant une main sur sa bouche , cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit.

-Ça va ?

-Euh. . .Oui. Oui, oui.

Il sourit de nouveau, un homme passa devant la vitre , ses cheveux étaient tenu par un élastique rouge , sa peau pâle brillait par la sueur , ses yeux noirs reflétaient la peur , ce que montrait aussi ses sourcils froncés. Il passa devant le couple sans les voir, puis revint sur ses pas, il fixa Sasuke qui le regardait aussi avec un léger sourire narquois puis le grand brun se précipita dans le bar , rejoint la table où ils se trouvaient et se jeta dans les bras du petit brun en criant

-Sasuke ! Putain j'ai eu vraiment ! Vraiment ! Très peur ! Est-ce que ça va ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ? Tu veux aller à l'hôpital ? Tu veux faire des examens ?

-. . .Itachi. . .Je vais bien, calme toi.

-J'ai essayé de te rappeler mais ça ne marchait pas !

-Il a cassé mon portable c'est pour ça.

Itachi se détacha de Sasuke puis se tourna vers le blond

-Naruto ?

-Et ouais.

-Au fait Itachi, je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit ami. . .Déclara mine de rien Sasuke

Ledit Itachi s'empourpra et bégaya

-Ah. . .Ah bon ? Je. . .Ne te l'avais pas dis ?

-Non. Comment c'est son nom déjà ?

-Euh. . .Yahiko.

-C'est le COUSIN de Naruto ,n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en appuyant délibérément sur le mot «cousin»

-Euh. . .C'est exact.

-Et donc tu n'as rien à me dire ?

-. . .Oui, je suis gay ! Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! Non je ne l'ai pas dis aux parents et je ne leur dirai pas. Je te demanderai aussi de ne rien leur dire. Je te connais Sasuke si je te l'avais dis tu m'aurais fais du chantage !

-Mais il n'est pas encore trop tard cher frère. . .

-. . .Tss, faux frère !

Un rire les coupa tout deux , Naruto était plié de rire.

-Ah ouais Naruto, vas y fous toi de ma gueule alors que mon petit frère est prêt à me faire du chantage ! C'est du beau !

Naruto n'arriva pas à s'arrêter de rire , de une il trouvait que ces deux frères étaient vraiment comique dans leur genre et de deux la tension redescendait. Ce ne fut que longtemps après qu'il s'arrêta , il remarqua alors qu'Itachi avait prit une chaise et c'était assis à leur table et qu'ils le regardaient , totalement blasé, et avec une expression similaire

-Me regardez pas comme ça je vais éclater de rire sinon ! C'est fou comme vous vous ressemblez !

-On sait. Répliquèrent-ils en même temps.

-Quoi que. . .Itachi est plus efféminé. . .Reprit Sasuke

-QUOI ? Espèce de salaud !

-Ouais, ouais , bon t'arrêtes de parler ! Appelles plutôt ce Yahiko que je le rencontre !

-. . .Non vaux mieux pas. . .

Sasuke s'offusqua , puis frappa son frère à l'épaule et fit une mine boudeuse

-. . .D'accord, d'accord. . .

Naruto lui ne faisait que regarder Sasuke , celui-ci capta son regard et ils se fixèrent sans parler, sans rien faire, comme s'ils étaient dans leur bulle, on entendit à côté

-Yahiko, dépêche toi je déteste tenir la chandelle. . .

Et un soupir le traversa alors qu'on entendit un rire dans le téléphone. Après environ une dizaine de minute ,dans un silence quasi religieux , et une certaine tension venant d'Itachi, Yahiko arriva enfin. Il embrassa doucement Itachi, faisant sortir les deux autres de leur bulle et Sasuke resta coi devant le blond-roux , il était d'une carrure impressionnante, mais ce qui ressortait le plus était tout ses piercing , il en avait six rien que sur le nez, il en avait aussi à l'arcade et quand il parla pour se présenter Sasuke remarqua un autre sur la langue, tous de couleur acier , ce qui s'alliait avec la couleur de ses yeux bleus très clairs. Sasuke restait totalement choqué devant ce personnage , continuant de le fixer , pour marquer son étonnement on ne voyait qu'un léger grossissement des yeux , mais il y avait aussi son manque de réaction qui pouvait amener à ce genre de conclusion

-Itachi, je crois que je l'ai. . .Choqué. . .

-Je crois aussi.

A côté Naruto essayait de ne pas rire, c'est vrai qu'il pouvait faire peur

-I. . .Itachi. . .T'as des goûts vraiment étrange. . .

-Hey ! J'suis pas étrange ! Répondit Yahiko

-Tu rigoles ? Si un bébé voit ta tête il se mettrait à pleurer alors qu'un vieux aurait une crise cardiaque !

Naruto ne tint plus et éclata , encore, de rire.

Deux mois plus tard:

Naruto et Sasuke se voyaient presque tout les jours, ils étaient en couple, ils voyaient aussi assez régulièrement Itachi et Yahiko mais Itachi commençait à ne plus tenir les disputes que Sasuke et Yahiko provoquaient elles étaient. . .Phénoménales. . .

Cette fois-ci Sasuke avait invité Naruto à venir dîner chez lui , sous-entendu ce soir, était le grand soir. Mais le brun n'était pas sûr que Naruto est réellement compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Pas tellement fut-fut , de plus le blond était devenu très tactile c'est dernier temps, il fallait toujours qu'il ait une main posé sur Sasuke , et elle ne restait jamais longtemps en place se promenant , libertine, sur le corps du brun. Qui, disons le, n'était pas réellement à l'aise , gay qui s'assume totalement mais vierge jusqu'à l'os ! Dix neuf heures sonna , enfin , surtout la sonnette de la porte de l'appartement de Sasuke , celui-ci eut un léger frisson mais il se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit , mais la manche de sa chemise noire s'accrocha à la poignée ce qui lui fit faire une moue boudeuse tout à fait adorable.

Tout en oubliant légèrement son petit ami qui regardait l'expression de son visage avec une léger sourire , quand enfin Sasuke réussit à se défaire de l'emprise diabolique de la poignée de porte sur sa chemise il releva les yeux vers Naruto qui lui tendit un bouquet de rose rose , ses joues se colorant légèrement il dit

-Je. . .Je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais apporter. . .Et peut être que tu n'aimes pas les fleurs. . .Enfin. . .

Un sourire s'était installer sur le visage du brun qui prit le bouquet dans ses mains en toujours en souriant

-Elles sont très belles. Merci , Naruto.

Le blond rougit encore plus et se pencha précipitamment pour embrasser avec ardeur son petit ami

-Entre je t'en prie.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit , Naruto commençait à perdre pied, il n'en pouvait plus de voir le brun autour de lui s'en lui faire l'amour à longueur de temps , il commençait à être sérieusement en manque de lui , mais avant tout il ne voulait absolument pas brusquer le brun , il se doutait que Sasuke était vierge et pour cela il voulait attendre qu'il soit prêt et qu'il le lui fasse comprendre.

Ils étaient en plein milieu du dîner en train du discuter, Sasuke avait posé sa main sur la table sans vraiment faire attention , mais Naruto le vit comme une invitation et posa sa main par dessus celle blanche , il reprit la conversation tout en caressant de son pouce la peau douce alors que Sasuke rougissait légèrement

-Et tu te souviens quand tu as vu Yahiko pour la première fois ?

Sasuke rit

-Ah ça oui ! Jamais je ne l'oublierai ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de piercing de ma vie !

-Et tu te souviens de ce qu'il avait dit, une fois où vous vous disputiez encore ?

Un autre rougissement s'installa sur les joues du brun alors qu'il répondait

-Oui, je lui disais un truc du genre tu as beaucoup de trop de piercing, tu scintille ! C'est ridicule ! Et lui m'avait répondu , tu ne les verras jamais tous. Au début je n'avais compris mais finalement je ne veux même pas savoir où sont les autres !

Un autre éclat de rire les prit. Sasuke fit glisser ses doigts entre ceux du blond d'un geste qu'il voulait discret, mais Naruto lui fit un sourire charmeur qui lui fit détourner la tête dans une vaine tentative pour cacher ses joues rouges.

-Sa. . .

-Je vais amener le dessert ! Dit précipitamment le brun

lâchant ainsi la main qu'il tenait, il débarrassa rapidement et se rendit dans la cuisine adjacente , revenant avec des petites assiettes , Sasuke retourna dans la cuisine après un sourire pour Naruto et dès que celui-ci fut dans sa cuisine , le blond se prit la tête dans les mains , il fallait qu'il calme ses ardeurs. Sasuke avait comme sentit qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose d'embarrassant pour le brun. Sasuke lui était dans sa cuisine appuyé contre son frigo , il était terriblement stressé , il voulait coucher avec Naruto mais il avait vraiment très peur et si il avait très mal, et s'il souffrait atrocement.

Il ferma les yeux essayant de retrouver son calme il n'entendit pas les pas se rapprocher et s'arrêter

-Sasuke ?

Le susnommé ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour les faire tomber dans ceux du blond qui s'approcha à grands pas.

-Ça ne va pas ? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

Sasuke fit non de la tête

-Mais alors qu'as tu ?

Le brun rougit et baissa les yeux

-Sa. . .

Il savait pourtant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, il passa ses bras autour du cou mât et embrassa légèrement les lèvres rosées. Il articula difficilement

-En fait . . .Je. . .Je voulais vraiment que ce soir. . .On. . .Enfin tu vois. . .Je pensais que c'était bon , que j'étais prêt mais je viens juste de me rendre compte que j'ai vraiment peur, j'ai peur d'avoir mal. . .

Il ferma les yeux alors que Naruto lui les ouvrait en grands.

-C'était pour ça cette invitation chez toi ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit

-Merde, je n'avais pas compris !

Un léger rire se fit entendre

-Mais tu sais , Sasuke, si nous le faisons , je ne compte pas te faire de mal et nous pouvons très bien attendre encore.

-. . .Tu ne me feras pas mal ?

-Je te ferai plutôt crier de plaisir. Dit-il d'une voix suave

Qui fit rougir le brun , celui-ci releva les yeux sur le torse, il vit le pendentif , il sourit nostalgique. Même si ce n'était pas tellement un jour heureux, ils s'étaient connu , et ils étaient ensemble.

-Tu m'as l'air sûr de toi. . .

-Oui. Cela fera sans doute mal au début mais ensuite tu n'auras plus de voix.

Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire charmeur

-Alors qu'attends tu ?

Naruto resta un instant sans rien faire puis il posa ses mains sur les cuisses du brun pour le soulever et le faire nouer ses jambes à sa taille pour l'emmener dans la chambre du brun tout en l'embrassant sauvagement. Il le déposa sur le lit et se plaça au dessus de lui , il le fixa un instant puis retourna l'embrasser avec ardeur.

Le blond déboutonna les boutons de la chemise noire très lentement, puis la fit glisser pour la jeter au sol , il caressa de ses doigts la peau douce de Sasuke , passant sur ses tétons , puis sa langue remplaça ses doigts, il suçota la peau du coup y laissant un suçon. Il se dirigea vers les tétons qui se durcirent sous ses attaques faisant gémir le brun qui le regardait faire. Ses joues étaient rouges de gênes.

Naruto descendit jusqu'à son nombril où il rentra sa langue plusieurs fois d'affiler comme s'il le pénétrait ce qui augmenta les gémissements de Sasuke , la boucle de sa ceinture fut rapidement défaite et son pantalon descendit tout aussi rapidement , le laissant dans son boxer noir sous le regard gourmand du blond.

-. . .Ne me regarde pas comme ça, idiot.

-Tu es tellement beau.

Sasuke rougit encore plus et tourna la tête sur le côté, mettant ses bras autour de son torse comme pour se cacher du regard que Naruto posait sur lui. Celui-ci lui prit les mains et les replaça sur le matelas , ensuite il prit le visage du brun entre ses mains et le fit le regarder , il dit en le regardant droit d'en les yeux

-Tu es le plus bel homme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Et pour cela je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre alors ne te cache pas.

-. . .J'ai l'impression que tu viens de me faire une déclaration d'amour. . .C'est gênant. . .

Le brun ferma les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard perçant , il sentit le blond se pencher et sentit son souffle chaud contre son oreille, il entendit dans un murmure

-Mais c'est une déclaration, je t'aime Sasuke.

Ledit Sasuke fit passer ses bras autour du cou de Naruto pour le serrer contre lui il murmura tout contre le peau mâte

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Naruto l'embrassa passionnément , mêlant tout l'amour et l'envie qu'il avait pour lui. Il redescendit alors le long du corps pâle tout en le parsemant de baiser , il arriva au boxer qu'il retira avec les dents tout en regardant dans les yeux le brun qui ne pu empêcher un léger sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

Il jeta le boxer au loin et prit directement le membre en bouche faisant hoqueter le brun et grossir le membre au file des allers et venus de la bouche du blond. Sasuke gémissait en s'accrochant aux draps et fermant les yeux, il releva les jambes pour poser ses plantes de pieds sur le matelas et écarter un peu plus les jambes.

Sasuke sentit deux doigts se poser contre sa bouche, il ne réfléchit pas plus et les aspira dans sa bouche en reprenant les mouvements de va et vient qui se faisait sur son propre membre , il faisait glisser sa langue entre les deux doigts tout en gémissant , cette vision excita davantage le blond qui ne pu retenir un grognement rauque , il retira ses doigt de la bouche du brun qui émit une plainte, un filet de salive le long de son menton avait coulé mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Il sentit un doigt caresser son intimité , rentrant une phalange pour la retirer presque instantanément, il grogna sourdement et dit

-Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu attends !

Le blond légèrement surprit de cette réaction lâcha le membre du brun , ils se fixèrent une bonne minute avant que Sasuke ne reprenne

-Tu vas me le mettre ce doigt ?

Un sourire prit Naruto qui acquiesça pour ne pas provoquer encore sa colère, il reprit tout d'abord le membre en bouche faisant gémir de nouveau le brun puis il rentra une phalange et la retira encore mais il entendit

-Naruto !

Il capitula donc et rentra délicatement son doigt dans l'intimité encore inviolée. Créant un profond soupir chez le brun qui accrocha un peu plus fermement les draps , rapidement un second doigt le pénétra ce qui le fit légèrement froncer les sourcils mais rapidement il aima ce traitement , les allers et venus sur son membre accompagné des doigts qui ne cessaient de bouger en lui le faisait gémir comme jamais.

Soudain il sentit un doigt lui frôler quelque chose qui le fit se cambrer et gémir fortement , Naruto lâcha alors son membre et décréta

-Ah la voilà !

Il s'efforça de retoucher des doigts ce quelque chose qui faisait se perdre totalement le brun , il avait chaud, très chaud peut être un peu trop , il sentait la sueur couler sur lui pour s'échouer dans les draps , son corps brillait de cette sueur.

Il sentit son corps se contracter plusieurs fois alors que les doigts touchaient encore et encore ce quelque chose, et la bouche faire des allers et venus il dit alors

-Na. . .Hm. . .Naruto je vais venir !

Mais Naruto n'arrêta pas pour autant, quelques instants après le brun se répandait dans la bouche du blond en un long râle , il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et vit Naruto avaler sa semence avec un sourire , il se pencha vers Sasuke et l'embrassa lui faisant goûter sa propre semence , le brun s'attaqua de lui même à la chemise il arracha presque les boutons dans son empressement , il la lui retira en tirant un peu dans tout les sens , sous le sourire quelque peu moqueur du blond, puis il défit le bouton du pantalon et descendit la braguette d'un rapide coup de poignet , passant ses mains sur les fesses recouverte encore du boxer tout en faisant glisser le jean.

Naruto le retira de lui même puis il se débarrassa aussi de son boxer tout en embrassant le brun qui s'accrochait à ses épaules. Naruto se pencha pour ramasser son jean pour en sortir un préservatif, Sasuke lui dit

-Je ne risque pas de tomber enceinte tu sais ?

-Ha, ha , très drôle. C'est au cas où j'ai une maladie.

-Hm.

-Tu es prêt ?

Pour toute réponse Sasuke noua ses jambes à la taille du blond pour lui faciliter le passage. Il mit le préservatif et il l'embrassa doucement tout en positionnant son membre devant l'intimité de Sasuke , il le pénétra lentement, s'arrêtant à chaque crispations , signes de douleur venant du brun.

Naruto commença un léger déhanché , sous les gémissements du brun qui finit par lui dire

-C'est où le bouton pour la vitesse supérieure ?

Un rire lui répondit , alors que Naruto reprenait un déhanché plus brutal, pilonnant son amant avec force le faisant crier lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate , il s'enfonçait dans son amant , criant à son oreille , il sentait les parois de chaires autour de son membre , il était si étroit, Sasuke rentrait ses ongles dans les épaules du blond en criant , et se cambrant pour le sentir encore plus en lui , pour le sentir le prendre.

Leurs cris s'unissaient et leurs corps claquaient ensemble , sous les coups brutaux , ils s'embrassèrent mêlant leurs langues et leurs cris , la salive glissant sur le joue de Sasuke alors que leurs corps étaient prit de soubresauts violents. Naruto rentrait et sortait du corps du brun tout en s'appuyant sur les hanches de Sasuke , le faisant aller et venir sur son membre . Il touchait la prostate gonflée , la visant encore et encore juste pour entendre les cris si jouissif sortir de la bouche désireuse de baisers.

Il sentait les parois de chaires se resserrer , annonciateur de la jouissance pour le brun, et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier plus fortement encore , il sentait son sexe si compressé en le brun et il sentait qu'il allait venir lui aussi , il se pencha dans le cou du brun et jouit en mordant la chaire du cou violemment alors que Sasuke se répandait entre eux deux, les maculant de sperme.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans la même position , la sueur leur coulaient dessus ainsi que le sperme, Naruto sortit du corps fin et enleva le préservatif qu'il noua avant de le jeter dans une poubelle pas loin.

Il se coucha à côté du brun et repoussa les couvertures , Sasuke vint se blottirent à lui et il les recouvrit de la couette puis il passa son bras autour des hanches fines du brun et l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'endormir lui aussi.

Autre part , chez Yahiko:

Yahiko se promenait dans son appartement , nu comme un vers, il était seul chez lui et avait prit pour habitude de se promener comme il le souhaitait. Il se fichait totalement que les voisins puissent le voir , c'était le soir et aujourd'hui il n'avait eut aucune nouvelle d'Itachi , c'était rare quand il ne recevait même pas un sms , il s'inquiétait tout en se promenant, cherchant quoi faire pour lui faire dissiper cette angoisse.

Il entendit la sonnette sonner, et se précipita pour l'ouvrir , oubliant totalement le fait qu'il était nu , sur le palier se trouvait Itachi qui leva les yeux au ciel en vu de sa tenue

-Yahi. . .

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, le blond-roux venait de lui sauter dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras

-Itachi, t'étais où ?

-Nulle part, mais toi ça va pas d'ouvrir la porte alors que t'es à poil ? T'imagines ça avait été ta vieille voisine ?

-Elle serait morte avec une merveilleuse vue !

Itachi se tapa le front de sa main. Yahiko l'embrassa passionnément mêlant leur langue dans un ballet qu'ils connaissaient par cœur mais qui ne les lassaient pas. Itachi poussa légèrement le blond-roux pour entrer dans l'appartement et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied

-J'étais inquiet !

-Yahiko. . . Tu sais bien qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver.

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois ! Tu es trop sûr de toi, un jour il va t'arriver quelque chose.

-Arrête de parler et embrasse moi.

Un grognement répondit mais il eut son baiser ,même plus, Yahiko lui fit lever un de ses jambes pour la mettre contre sa hanche , il enleva la veste du brun ainsi que son pull et le tee-shirt suivit rapidement , Itachi passa ses mains sur les tétons percés par deux anneaux de son amant il les fit descendre encore et caressa le membre déjà tendu , au bout du membre un autre piercing qui faisait deux boules sur le côté de la tête et qui transperçait le membre dans sa largeur.

Itachi se retrouva rapidement nu sans s'en être rendu compte ,trop absorbé à masser le sexe tendu , Yahiko fit passer ses doigts entre les fesses du brun qui le stoppa et lui dit

-Nan, ne me prépare pas. Maintenant Yahiko , je te veux en moi , maintenant.

Yahiko fixa les yeux noirs voilés de désir , il prit les deux cuisses du brun pour le maintenir contre lui , le colla au mur et le pénétra d'un coup sec, faisant hurler Itachi qui s'agrippa à ses épaules , Yahiko le pénétrait et touchait sa prostate, le brun sentait le piercing lui toucher la prostate, ces boules froides l'électrisaient totalement et il hurlait de plaisir.

Rapidement ils finirent en sueur alors que Yahiko le pilonnait violemment , sans jamais un arrêt habitué à le porter pour lui faire l'amour. Il lui laissait des milliers de suçons sur le cou, le torse, tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre dans cette position et Itachi lui griffait le dos en hurlant de plaisir , le blond-roux aimait regarder le visage d'ordinaire si peu expressif, lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour il pouvait voir tout le plaisir, le désir qu'il ressentait.

En un dernier coup de rein ils se répandirent tout deux , s'embrassant langoureusement alors que Yahiko continuait de léger coup de bassin , il se retira du corps chaud provoquant un dernier gémissement et rapidement la semence coula le long des cuisses blanches.

-Hm. Une bonne douche ne te ferait pas de mal, Honey !

-Espèce de pervers ! Rit Itachi

Il reçut une fessée qui le fit éclater de rire , ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la salle de bain et Yahiko reprit

-Au fait t'étais où ?

-Partis m'assurer que mon frère perdait sa virginité !

Ils se sourirent tout deux, d'un sourire diabolique qui ne présageait sans doute rien de bon pour l'autre couple qui dormait paisiblement dans les couvertures chaudes. . .

OWARI !

* * *

Hebi: Voilà un OS NaruSasu *.*

Sasuke: Pourquoi c'est moi qui trinque ? Nan mais sérieux !

Naruto: Parce que je suis trop beau ! Et qu'elle me préfère. . .

Hebi:*fixe fixement le blond* Par contre j'aime pas les vantards ! Et pis ça n'a rien à voir, j'adore voir Sasuke soumis c'est tout *.*

Itachi: Et moi alors tu fais pas une fixette sur ma soumission alors pourquoi c'est Yahiko qui mène ?

Hebi:. . .Tu te poses réellement la question ?

Yahiko*arrive et sourit démoniaquement(ça ne se dit pas mais ce n'est pas grave) vers Hebi*

Hebi:*avale sa salive de travers* Hm. . .Ca va aujourd'hui ?


End file.
